Korra Love Story
by NFamous
Summary: Korra telah menjalin hubungan dengan Mako cukup lama. Tetapi kali ini hubungan mereka dalam masalah. Seorang peramal memberikan gambaran masa depan hubungan mereka yang akan hancur. apakah perkataan peramal itu benar?


hai kawan, perkanalkan saya NFamous a.k.a Dezz Rangga Pratama. I ni fanfict pertama saya. semoga bisa nyaman di mata kalian semua dan gak bikin muntah keyboard (?) :v 

**The Legend Of Korra  
=Korra Love Story=  
By: NFamous**

**Chapter #1: Ramalan**

Kota Republik di sore hari terlihat sangat indah dihiasi langit oranye di atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Anak anak terlihat berlari kesana kemari bermain menunggu datangnya malam. Tetapi sepertinya keindahan sore ini tak seindah suasana hati seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun bernama Korra yang duduk termenung di tangga kuil udara tempat ia berlatih pengendalian udara, memperhatikan guru pengendalian udaranya, Tenzin sedang melatih beberapa murid baru yang mendapat kemampuan pengendalian udara dari fenomena Harmonic Convergence.  
"Baik, latihan cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah" Ucap Tenzin sambil membubarkan murid-muridnya. Terlihat para murid-murid Tenzin berlari melewati Korra, tetapi Korra hanya duduk terdiam di tangga dengan tatapan kosong ke langit sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja Korra?" Tanya Tenzin sambil melangkah mendekati Korra kemudian duduk di samping kanan sang Avatar dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ke wajah Korra.  
"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Tenzin" Sahut Korra yang masih menatap langit tanpa melirik Tenzin sedikitpun.  
"Aku tahu kau memiliki masalah. Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Lanjut Tenzin.  
"Kurasa tidak Tenzin, ini bukanlah hal yang harus diceritakan" Ucap Korra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Hai Korra! Aku dan Kai akan ke kota. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Jinora dari depan rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Korra. Terlihat Kai juga berdiri di samping Jinora sambil tersenyum. Sejenak Korra melirik Jinora dan Ki, kemudian beralih menatap kosong kearah Tenzin.  
"Pergilah, kurasa kau perlu menenangkan fikiranmu" Ucap Tenzin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Korra. Mendengar ucapan Tenzin, pandangan Korra hanya tertuju ke arah perginya putra bungsu Avatar Aang tersebut.  
"Korra! Ayo!" Ajak Jinora yang ternyata telah berada didalam sebuah kano bersama dengan Kai tepat di pelabuhan kecil di tepi kuil udara hendak mendayung kano itu ke kota Republik.  
"Ya aku kesana" Sahut Korra sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah ke tempat Jinora dan Kai.  
Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pria berambut indigo memakai seragam khas kepolisian kota Republik sedang membersihkan motor dinasnya di samping kantor kepolisian.  
"Hai Mako!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang melangkah kearah pria berseragam itu dari arah belakang.  
"Hey Bolin? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang membuat film baru dengan Varrick?" Ucap Mako sambil menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan motornya kemudian berdiri menghadap ke arah Bolin.  
"Tidak, Varrick ada kesibukan lain. Jadi semua kru dipulangkan" Jawab Bolin yang berdiri di depan Mako sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya.  
"Oh, begitu ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjut Mako sambil menaruh lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan motor di atas jok motornya.  
"Melihat keadaan saudaraku di kepolisan" Ucap Bolin polos yang kini telah berada di samping Mako sambil merangkul bahu kakaknya itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan ke kutub utara untuk menemui Eska?" Ucap Mako sambil duduk di jok motornya.  
"Ya jika ada alat transportasi secepat petir yang keluar dari jarimu mungkin aku sudah berada disamping Eska saat ini" Sahut Bolin sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah kakaknya. Tetapi Mako terlihat diam tak menanggapi ucapan adiknya dan hanya tengadah sambil memandang kosong ke langit.  
"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Korra? Kulihat kalian jarang jalan berdua" Lanjut Bolin memecah lamunan Mako.  
"Itu masalahnya. Kurasa tugas kepolisian terlalu membuatku sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk Korra. Aku bahkan takut Korra marah padaku. Karena akhir-akhir ini kudengar dari Tenzin Korra sering melamun sendirian" Sahut Mako sambil merundukkan kepalanya seakan menyesali pekerjaannya.  
"Ayolah, waktumu itu banyak. Tak setiap saat ada kejahatan di kota Republik kan? Setidaknya masih ada anggota kepolisian yang punya otak detektif sepertimu" Ucap Bolin menyemangati Mako sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya.

KRRRSSSSSKKKK...

"Mako kau dengar aku? Segera ke kantorku sekarang, ganti.." Tiba-tiba walkie talkie yang menempel pada ikat pinggang Mako bergetar dan terdengar suara kepala polisi Lin Beifong darinya.  
"Baik kapten" Sahut Mako sambil menyimpan kembali walkie talkie di ikat pinggangnya.  
"Ini yang kumaksud aku tak ada waktu untuk Korra. Selalu saja aku yang dihubungi terlebih dahulu ketika ada kasus" Ucap Mako sambil melirik Bolin.  
"Ya mungkin kau benar, tetapi kukira sedetik waktumu berguna untuk orang yang kau sayangi" Ucap Bolin kembali meyakinkan Mako.  
"Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu menjadi bijak seperti ini?" Tanya Mako terheran-heran mendengar kata-kata Bolin.  
"Aku hanya menghafalkan dialogku di film" Jawab Bolin dengan wajah polos. Terlihat Mako hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Bolin.  
"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya, sukses bro" Lanjut Bolin sambil menepuk bahu Mako kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.  
Sedangkan Mako terlihat melangkah masuk kedalam kantor kepolisian.  
Ditempat lain, terlihat Korra, Jinora dan Kai sedang jalan-jalan di tempat pameran malam.  
"Korra, aku mau membeli kacang rebus. Apa kau mau?" Ucap Jinora sambil menunjuk pedagang kacang rebus disamping kanannya.  
"Tidak, aku sedang tidak mau membeli apapun. Jika kau mau beli saja, aku tunggu disini" Ucap Korra dengan senyuman tanpa arti kearah Jinora.  
"Baiklah, ayo Kai, antar aku" Lanjut Jinora sambil menarik tangan Kai dan melangkah ke tempat penjual kacang rebus itu.  
Sedangkan Korra terlihat hanya melihat suasana di sekitar pameran. Sejenak pandangan Korra terhenti ketika melihat stand yang menembakkan air dari sebuah pistol plastik ke gambar mulut pada papan berbentuk Avatar Aang. Ketika jumlah air memenuhi mulut papan bergambar Avatar Aang tersebut, maka papan berbentuk lemur diatas kepala papan berbentuk Avatar Aang akan naik dan membunyikan lonceng yang berada diatasnya  
Terlihat sepasang kekasih berhasil memenangkan permainan tersebut dan mendapatkan hadiah boneka bison terbang. Lelaki itu kemudian memberikan boneka bison terbang pada kekasihnya sambil mengecup dahi kekasihnya.  
"Mako..." Gumam Korra menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Mengingatkannya akan apa yang ia alami dengan Mako ketika mereka berdua berada di kutub utara. Ya itu adalah pengalaman terindah pertama mereka ketika mereka baru menjalin kasih. Tetapi kesibukan Mako akhir-akhir ini menyisakan puing-puing kesepian di hati Korra. Menimbulkan aura kerinduan yang sangat mendalam di benak Korra. Terlihat Korra menitikkan air mata yang menetes melintasi pipinya ketika melihat sepasang kekasih itu.  
"Korra, apa yang kau lihat?" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba yang ternyata telah berada disamping kanan Korra bersama dengan Jinora. Ucapan Kai tentu saja membuat Korra terkejut dan memecahkan lamunan Korra.  
"Kau sakit? Aku lihat hari ini kau tak tersenyum sama sekali"  
Sambung Jinora sambil mencoba menatap wajah Korra.  
"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Korra dengan sibuk menghapus air matanya agar tak dikethui Jinora dan Kai.  
"Kau menangis?" Lanjut Jinora ketika melihat mata Korra yang sedikit memerah.  
"Tadi ada debu masuk kemataku" Ucap Korra sedikit berbohong coba meyakinkan Jinora dengan senyuman palsunya.  
"Kau pasti memikirkan detektif itu ya?" Tebak Kai sambil memakan kacang rebusnya.  
"Namanya Mako!" Ucap Jinora sambil menatap Kai dan menyimpan kepalan tangan di pinggangnya.  
"Ya itu maksudku, Mako" Lanjut Kai sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit mundur seperti takut dengan amarah teman perempuannya itu.  
"Mako sedang sibuk di kepolisian, walaupun aku memikirkannya tak mungkinkan dia ada di sampingku tiba-tiba?" Ucap Korra sedikit membungkuk agar tingginya sama dengan tinggi Jinora dan Kai.  
"Um... Korra, kurasa kau harus memikirkan kembali kata-katamu" Ucap Kai sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kora dan melirik sesuatu dari arah kirinya.  
Pandangan Korra tentu saja teralih pada apa yang dilihat Kai.  
"Mako?" Gumam Korra setelah menyadari yang dilihat Kai adalah Mako yang sedang mengendarai motor dinasnya, mengejar penjahat yang kabur menggunakan mobil.  
"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan melihat apa yang terjadi" Ucap Korra sambil melangkah pergi. Terlihat Jinora dan Kai hanya menatap Korra yang pergi begitu saja.  
Disisi lain, terlihat langkah Korra tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia menyadari kecepatannya tak sebanding dengan kecepatan kendaraan bermotor Mako dan penjahat itu. Dengan cepat Korra membuat bola udara kemudian dikendarainya berusaha mengejar Mako dan penjahat itu.  
Sementara itu terlihat Mako susah payah menancap Gas motornya berusaha mengejar penjahat itu.

BLAAAAARRR

Dengan cepat mako mengarahkan tinju tangan kirinya dan menembakkan bola api ke arah ban mobil itu. Tetapi mobil itu berhasil menghindari tembakan bola api Mako.

CKIIITTTTT  
BRAKKKKK

Tiba-tiba saja pengemudi mobil itu mendadak menginjak rem, meninggalkan gesekan panjang antara ban mobil dan jalan aspal karena melihat dinding tanah yang muncul dihadapannya hingga mobil itu menghantam dinding tanah tersebut.  
"Apa ini?" Gumam Mako sambil menghentikan laju motornya kemudian turun dan menyimpan helmnya di jok motor kemudian menghampiri mobil penjahat itu. Terlihat di dalam mobil itu ada dua orang lelaki yang duduk di kursi depan telah pingsan tak berdaya.  
Pandangan Mako kemudian teralih ke arah seseorang yang muncul dari balik dinding tanah.  
"Korra?" Ucap Mako terkejut ketika menyadari yang menghentikan mobil penjahat itu dengan dinding tanah adalah Korra.  
"Aku merindukanmu Mako!" Ucap Korra sambil berlari kearah Mako kemudian memeluk Mako dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir melintasi pipinya.  
"A..Aku juga Korra. Maafkan aku terlalu sibuk" Ucap Mako dengan suara pelan sambil balik memeluk Korra.  
Ditengah pelepasan kerinduan antara Mako dan Korra, datang mobil kepolisian kota republik yang membawa 2 orang polisi pengendali metal. Tentu saja kedatangan mobil polisi itu membuat Mako dan Korra terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.  
"Maaf kami mengganggu kalian, tapi kami akan membawa mereka ke kantor" Ucap seorang petugas kepolisian yang turun dari mobil.  
"Terima kasih Mako. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" Ucap petugas yang satunya lagi sambil mengikat penjahat tadi dengan tali besi.  
"Um.. Sebenarnya Korra yang menghentikan mereka" Ucap Mako sambil melirik Korra. Terlihat Korra hanya terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Mako.  
"Ya terima kasih juga Avatar" Ucap petugas polisi tadi sambil memasukkan penjahat yang telah diikat tali besi tadi kedalam  
mobil.  
"Mako, kurasa sebagai hadiahnya, kau harus mengantarkan Avatar pulang" Ucap petugas polisi yang lainnya sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Mako dan Korra tersenyum bahagia.  
Setelah petugas kepolisian pergi...  
"Kau mau pulang Korra? Setidaknya sekarang ada waktuku untuk kita" Ucap Mako sambil menatap dan memegang kedua jemari Korra.  
"Aku harus ke pameran malam dahulu, aku tinggalkan Jinora dan Kai disana" Ucap Korra sambil tersenyum bahagia menata Mako.  
"Baiklah kita ke pameran malam dahulu" Sahut Mako. Akhirnya merekapun mengendarai motor dan menuju ke pameran malam.  
Sementara itu di pameran malam, terlihat Jinora dan Kai sedang duduk di sebuah stand ramalan yang bertuliskan 'RAMALAN BIBI SHU' di bagian atas stand.  
"Kalian anak yang hebat. Untuk gadis manis ini, kelak di masa depan akan menjadi ahli spiritual yang setingkat di masa depan" Ucap peramal itu yang diketahui bernama Bibi Shu. Terlihat Jinora tersenyum bahagia mendengar ramalan untuknya.  
"Dan aku bagaimana?" Ucap Kai penasaran akan ramalannya.  
"Kamu akan menjadi seorang mentor pengendali udara yang hebat melebihi pendahulumu"  
Ucap Bibi Shu. Kai juga memperlihatkan wajah senang mendengar ramalannya.  
"Hai Jinora! Kai!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga mereka dari arah belakang. Reflek Jinora dan Kai mencari asal suara itu.  
"Hei Korra! Kemarilah!" Teriak Jinora menyadari yang menyebut namanya adalah Korra yang bergandengan tangan dengan Mako.  
"Kau harus mendengar ramalan Bibi Shu. Mungkin ramalanmu lebih bagus dari kita" Ucap Jinora sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meminta Korra duduk didepan Bibi Whu. Sedangkan dengan Mako yang duduk disamping Korra.  
"Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Tapi aku melihat ada pertengkaran, perpecahan, bahkan perpisahan. Astaga... Kalian harus menjaga hati satu sama lain. Jika tidak, kalian tak akan bersama lagi. Selamanya"

DEEGGGGGGG

Ucapan Bibi Shu sepertinya membuat Korra dan Mako tersental kaget. Nafas mereka seperti tertahan. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka ucapkan. Hanya adegan saling menatap karena takut kehilangan antara Mako dan Kora  
"Berpisah?"  
"Selamanya?"  
Kata-kata itulah yang terbayang di benak Korra dan Mako.

Bersambung...


End file.
